


No escape pt.2

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [2]
Category: League of Legends, kayn - Fandom, lol - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt.2

Your body continued to shake from the expience of the bath house. It was now mid day and your friends were meeting you at one of the restruants. When you arrived they were already inside, drinks at the table and the menus up near their faces.  
"Sorry I'm late." You called out to them  
"Huh, oh didn't even notice you weren't here." (B/F) snickered  
"Wow okay that was kinda rude" You sighed loudly  
Grabbing the menu from (B/F) you flipped through the pages and landed near the back and smiled. When the waitress arrived you murmed your order after the others and waited.  
"So how was the bath house (Y/N)?" asked (B/F)   
"It could have been better" You replied  
Not wanting to tell them about the insident you decided to change the subject.  
"So, what did you guys get this time?"   
"Well I got these new earrings and a matching necklase for only a few gold."   
"I got new shoes and cloths!"  
"I got a chicks number"   
"Haha, was she pretty?!"  
"Fuck yeah, thin waist, big boobs, and covered with tattoos."  
"What's wrong with a bit of a belly?" You piped up  
"(Y/N), no one like a fat bitch, Hence why you aren't with anyone." (B/F) sneared  
"I thought..." You silenced, "Nevermind asshole!"  
"Awe (Y/N) don't be so ugly about it. Lose weight and then you could have men eating out of your chubby hands" shouted one of the males  
The waitress arrived, her arms carrying mutiple dishies at once. When the plates hit the tables everyone shut up and ate. Some soft murmers and praises slipped past their food covered mouths. The meal only took less than an hour, the plates licked clean and scrapes bagged for the journey back home.   
"So what's next, shall we split up or head home?"  
Not wanting to be near them you turned and headed towards one of the stalls. Jewely glistenced and gleam as the stall vendor attempted to sweeten the bargines and strike a deal. Your eyes danced over the small gems and noticed a very beautiful ring. The ring was silver in a shape of a dragon, in the dragons mouth held a gem of (F/C). Reaching forward you picked up the ring and twirled it in your hands until you noticed the small tag that hung from the bottom, $350 gold.   
"I see you have good taste, thats 350 gold, it's made with real silver and that gem is real to."The vendor smiled with pride  
"Is it really? Perhapes next time, I don't have enough for it." placing the ring down gently   
"What a shame, Can't say it will be here next time." The vendor replied  
As you turned to leave you felt a sudden bump agaisnt your arm. A man that was slightly taller than you turned as stared at you, his eyes locked with yours. His eyes had to different colours. One was a dark blue almost viloet while his other eye glowed a bright red with black markings around it, almost like a slash mark. Backing away from the man, you lowered your head and slunk away from him. The man contiuned to watch you before you turned a corner and disappered from him line of sight. A sinking sensation snaked down your body as if you have seen him before. As you moved further into the city and turned to a park, A large fountain rested in the center of the park. The area was surrounded with trees and differnet types of flowers. Finding a Bench to sit down you closed your eyes for only a second before feeling something fall on your lap. On your lap was a box wrapped with a red shash that was tied into a neat bow. When you picked up the box you could hear something moving inside, against your better judgement you opened the box. Inside was the silver dragon ring with the (F/C) gem. A small note was tucked to the side of the box clearly visable to you.  
-Such a gem does not compare to you.- K


End file.
